Nothing to Lose
by DragonOfShadow
Summary: Gundam SEED and Gundam Wing crossover! Kira kills Relena and Heero is sent into a revenge hungry state. What will Kira and Athrun do against an enemy with nothing to lose and all the revenge to gain? KxL AxC Heero x Relena


Well… I ditched my other fic because it wasn't going anywhere… Here we go with another attempt. Gundam Wing and Gundam SEED crossover! Does that make it… Gundam WEED? Hm… Right… anyways… Heero and Duo are escorting Relena to some obscure peace treaty negotiation. Athrun and Kira are escorting the Kusanagi, the Eternal, and the Archangel. Something screwed up happens on the SEED side that launches our favorite SEED cast back in time to the Gundam Wing Era.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, or anything else related to Gundam. Those are all in Bandai's possession. So, burn down Bandai!

Read and review, please.

**Nothing To Lose – Chapter One: Time Travel! **

**

* * *

**

Crueset looked through the monitors of Providence at Kira's Freedom. He had just killed Kira's little friend, Flay Alster. It had triggered some sort of berserk rage in Kira. This entertained Crueset very much. Providence's mobile armor cannons moved around firing at Kira. Kira was dodging incredibly well. Suddenly, an evil thought shot through Crueset's mind. What if he killed the other girl that Kira liked? Lacus Clyne. He smiled evilly as he directed Providence towards the Eternal.

Kira realized what he was doing and exploded after him. "COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Crueset laughed at him. The boy couldn't stop him. No one could. He was Crueset. The man who would decide the fate of the world! He stopped in front of the Eternal's bridge and pointed his gun at it. He laughed maniacally for a few seconds before he felt a giant impact. Freedom had slammed into his suit at full force. Providence was propelled with gigantic velocity away from the Eternal.

"I won't let you kill Lacus!" Kira yelled. "TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

All six of Freedom's guns locked onto the Providence and fired. Crueset ordered his mobile armor to form a beam shield that protected him. Suddenly, Freedom appeared from a different direction and slammed into him again. He got propelled in another direction.

Crueset laughed. "Is that all you've got?"

In the distance, GENESIS fired. The momentum from Freedom's impact carried Crueset straight into the nuclear beam.

Crueset stopped laughing. "Oh shit…"

His body swelled up and exploded. Providence was also breaking down, but the nuclear particles seemed to be reacting differently to the armor. Suddenly, the beam just stopped. A vortex opened up. The three ships, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli were all being sucked in. Kira tried to break out of the grasp of the vortex, but it was no use. Kira closed his eyes as he was sucked into the vortex.

* * *

Kira opened his eyes. They were in space. However, Earth was nowhere to be seen. GENESIS was nowhere to be seen. The Earth Alliance was nowhere to be seen. ZAFT was nowhere to be seen. What was going on? Suddenly, his radar detected several blips. Two battleships, a transport, and what looked to be two Gundams. Freedom also picked up a broadcast signal.

"ATTENTION UNIDENTIFIED SHIPS AND MOBILE SUITS… YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON PROTECTED SPACE. YOUR SHIPS AND SUITS HAVE NO IDENTIFICATION TAG, AND ARE THEREFORE INVALID. PLEASE SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS AND SUITS NOW…"

Kira stared. Unidentified? He could have sworn at that the Kusanagi and the Eternal had identification tags. What was going on?

He opened a channel to the Eternal. "Lacus? What are we going to do?"

Lacus looked into Kira's eyes. "I don't know, but we can't surrender our ships or our mobile suits to some unknown party. We may have to fight them…"

"Understood."

He picked up another signal. "BECAUSE OF YOUR REFUSAL TO MEET OUR TERMS, PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED."

Kira watched as the two Gundams mobilized. One of the Gundams had wings and the other had a giant beam scythe. They flew towards them. Kira looked at the Justice.

Athrun's voice rang on the communications channel. "You take out the Gundam with wings. I've got the one the scythe."

"Understood."

Kira flew towards the winged Gundam. They drew their sabers at the same time and clashed. They flew apart, came back together, and clashed again. This went on for a while.

Suddenly, the voice channel opened again. "I am Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero. Why do you resist?"

Kira snapped open the channel. "I'm Kira Yamato, pilot of Freedom. And we are resisting because we cannot hand over our weapons to you at any cost!"

"Very well… you will die, then," Heero replied.

Wing Zero flew away from Freedom. It snapped together its Buster Rifle and fired it at Kira. Kira propelled Freedom to the side. The beam narrowly missed him. The radar picked up new targets. Six mobile suits were firing at him. He flew backwards, activated all six guns on Freedom, and destroyed every one of them. Wing Zero fired its Buster Rifle at him again. Kira dodged, charged forward, and sliced the Buster Cannon in half. Wing Zero discarded its Buster Cannon without hesitation and drew its saber. They clashed again… and again… and again. Soon, Kira noticed that one of the battleships was targeting the Eternal with its main cannon. Lacus was on the Eternal. And he would do everything in his power to protect her!

Kira's SEED mode activated. He broke off from his battle with Wing Zero and flew full speed towards the enemy battleship. He watched as the cannon began to build up energy. Just as it was about to fire, Kira reached the battleship and shoved his beam saber straight down the cannon's barrel. The cannon exploded and blew a big hole in the ship. Kira glared at the ship. They had just tried to kill Lacus… and that meant… they would have to die… Kira locked all six guns onto the ship and fired… The shots blew six holes into the ship. There was a moment of silence, before the ship exploded into fragments.

Wing Zero hovered there for a brief second. "RELENA! NOOOOO! RELENA WAS ON THAT SHIP!"

Kira stared. Who was Relena?

Heero glared at him. "You're going to hell! And I'm going to take you there myself!"

Wing Zero flew at Kira and started a ballistic attack using the beam saber. Kira struggled to block the slashes, cuts, and stabs. The other mobile suit broke off from fighting Athrun to assist. However, Athrun wasn't going to let him attack his friend that easily. Athrun shot off four beams from his rifle. They blew off Deathscythe's arms and legs. Heero saw this and rushed to Duo's aid. Soon afterwards, the enemy retreated.

Kira breathed out a sigh of relief. The battle was over. They had won, and Lacus was safe. All was well… He guided Freedom back into the Eternal. They got out of their suits. Lacus flew over towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting us, Kira," she said to him.

As he stayed in Lacus's embrace, he thought to himself. All was _definitely_ well.

* * *

A/N: OffI go on another attempt to make a fic that I'll actually follow through on! Hm… chances will probably be low. And don't think you've seen the last of Heero! He'll be back and madder than ever. Either way, Relena should die… and she did! YAY! Please review now…


End file.
